SeverusSighs interviews SnapesFavorite
by SnapesFavorite
Summary: Part of the author interviews of the Snarry discussion group SEVERUSSIGHS. Published with permission.


**An Interview With Snapesfavorite**

November, 2008

* * *

**[ Part of the author interviews of the Snarry discussion group SEVERUS *SIGHS* at groups[dot]yahoo[dot]com/group/severussighs.  
Published with with permission. ]**

* * *

"What the hell!" Eyes wide, atypicalsnowman raked her eyes over the black clad form just entering the Leaky Cauldron. Billowing black robes snapped as the figure strode towards the sofa, as did the smirk above the heavily starched white collar. "Why are you wearing that outfit?"

"I couldn't find my clothes," White Cotton replied. "So Severus lent me his."

Atypicalsnowman slid a glass of red wine towards her friend, before taking a fortifying gulp of her own. "O-kay."

"Torina's running late; she said about five minutes. Where's Lupa? Is she -" Her wine glass flew through the air as a white lump of fur landed on her lap.

"White Cotton! Miss me?"

"No. And Severus is going to kill me if this robe is stained. It's already covered in… But never mind. Yes, Lupa dearest, I did miss you." White Cotton half stood to brush her robes of wine and wolf fur, and wolf.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late." Torina, panting slightly, scattered parchment and books as she circled the sofa to hug her friends. "Oops, sorry, darling," she said sheepishly.

Retrieving the fallen quill from her cleavage, snow asked, "So. Who's being interviewed today?"

Lupa nodded towards the door. "Looks like it is SnapesFavorite."

* * *

**_Snapesfavorite takes up the story…_**

The pale, brown-haired writer grinned somewhat sheepishly. "Hullo," she said. "I'm SnapesFavorite and I'm here to do an interview with Severus Sighs?"

White Cotton raised a critical eyebrow. "A young woman with _that_ name should sound more confident if you ask me," the black-clad woman whispered under her breath, but she couldn't be sure if Snow had actually heard her, because Torina chose the exact same moment to jump back up from the sofa (sending parchments and books flying once more) and hectically point at the door behind SnapesFavorite.

"Oh my God, is that …? Is that really? No, it can't be!" she stammered.

Snow gently tried to pry Torina's hand off her shoulder, but followed the other woman's gaze like everyone else. The door had opened again and a young man stood in the doorway now, appraising the Webmistresses as critically as they had appraised the author only seconds ago. His black winter cloak and his fine silver-blonde hair were covered with snowflakes and as he brushed them off, his clear grey eyes sought SnapesFavorite. "So you found the place all right." White puffs of air appeared in front of his face as he spoke.

"It's him!" Torina squeaked into Snow's ear. "It's ITWFY-Draco!"

"Of course I did!" SnapesFavorite huffed indignantly. "You didn't have to follow me here, Draco!" Turning back to the other four women, she said: "Sorry about that."

"Not at all," Torina breathed, quite unable to take her eyes off the handsome man.

"He follows me everywhere," SnapesFavorite complained. "Seriously, I can't do anything without having him follow me. Everywhere." She paused. "Well, except while going to the loo and stuff, but I'm afraid it's a close thing."

"Too much information!" White Cotton sing-songed, only to have snow and Lupa elbow her from either side.

Draco rolled his eyes at SnapesFavorite. "Yes, I can barely contain myself," he said, closing the door behind him. Nonchalantly, he pulled a wand from his sleeve, swished it twice … and looked perfectly dry and warm again a second later.

"And how many times do I have to tell you that I don't follow you around because I want to, woman? I have no choice! It's not my fault that your twisted writer's mind has turned me into some warped alter ego of yours, a version of someone you want to _be_ or _shag_ or …," he waved one of his leather-gloved hands and shook his head, "I don't think I even want to know the details."

"No one here does, thank you!" SnapesFavorite snapped.

"Actually …," Lupa smirked and Torina chuckled nervously.

"Besides, it's not like I'm the only one who follows you around, is it?" Draco shrugged. He sat down in one of the two armchairs framing the sofa, crossed his legs, took off his gloves and folded his hands above his knees, all the while grinning at the five women still standing. "Having said that, I believe the other two should be here any minute."

"Oh. My. God." said Torina.

"Oh no. No, no. No!" said SnapesFavorite. "This is _my_ interview, Draco. Mine! The three of you have absolutely nothing to do with it!"

"Is that so?" Draco asked. "Well, I suppose that's a theory Severus would love to hear you explain to him later on."

SnapesFavorite blushed … and said no more.

Lupa and Torina looked at each other_. Severus?_ They probably would have sighed, White Cotton suspected, if the door had not fallen open again at that moment, to let in another gust of the cold winter air … and a dark-haired, bespectacled young man. A curious scar graced his forehead; it had the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Oh boy," Torina said weakly and fell back on the sofa behind her.

White Cotton whistled. "My, my, if that isn't Harry Potter."

"Hullo!" the young man grinned. He was looking in their direction, but it was obvious that his round glasses were far too fogged up to see any of them clearly.

Draco snorted. "I see you can read maps other than the Marauders' Map, Potter! What's next? Will you learn to tie your shoes?"

"Witty." said Harry. "Now make yourself useful and clean my glasses."

Draco clicked his tongue, but cast a drying spell on the other man's spectacles just the same.

"Oh gosh, they really _do_ get along!" Torina whispered excitedly. "Isn't that strange to see?"

They all watched as Harry Potter began to stomp his feet on the ground, like a wild horse waiting to be freed from its box, in order to rid his shoes of the snow. Draco clicked his tongue again.

"Have we not taught you any manners?"

Harry halted mid-motion, one leg still in the air. "Oh!" he said, looking at the five ladies. "Sorry."

SnapesFavorite let herself fall onto the sofa next to Torina and sighed heavily. "I swear, I don't even know who that _is_."

Meanwhile, Snow laughed. "Don't worry about it," she said to Harry. She raised both her arms, palms up, and as soon as her hands pointed towards the shame-faced Gryffindor, the small pile of snow at his feet started twirling as if stirred by an invisible whisk. Harry looked down in confusion. He gasped when the sparkly white particles suddenly rushed forwards as if Snow's outstretched hands were magnets. The snowflakes hovered in front of the beautiful woman for a moment, dazzling in a myriad of colours, until they moved forward to touch her face, her arms and every bit of her skin that showed, in a gentle kiss. A second later the snowflakes were gone.

"Nice parlour trick!" Draco nodded appreciatively.

SnapesFavorite groaned at his lack of respect. "And I don't know _him_ either," she mumbled.

Harry gawked. "You must be atypicalsnowman," he said eventually, awe evident in his voice.

Snow nodded. "I am," she said with a smile, "but my friends call me snow. Please, sit down Harry, so we can begin with SnapesFavorite's interview."

"_My_ interview," SnapesFavorite repeated pointedly, sticking her tongue out at Harry. Harry chuckled. Loosening his heavy Gryffindor scarf, he hurried to sit on the armrest of Draco's chair. "Budge up," he said, wriggling. snow, White Cotton and Lupa sat down as well.

"What about Severus?" Torina burst out after a moment of silence. "Is he coming?"

Everyone looked at Harry, only Draco snickered quietly. "A man _does_ deserve a break sometimes …"

"Draco!" Harry hissed under his breath. Then, he smiled at the women in front of him. "Severus sends his regards and his deepest regrets that he can't join SnapesFavorite for her interview."

"Why?" Lupa asked interestedly.

"Yes, why?" Draco wanted to know, too.

They all looked at Harry expectantly, who blushed underneath the scrutiny.

"Er …" He hesitated. "I don't know," he finally admitted. "It didn't make much sense. But he said something about not having anything to wear today …"

* * *

**Questions  
**

**Q. 1.a: How did you start writing fanfiction?**

My "career" in fanfiction started long before I discovered HP for myself, but I'm too mortified to tell you the fandom ;-). I never thought I would take up writing fanfiction again after it, but then the HP bug bit me and I discovered Snarry and … here we are.

**Q. 1.b: Why did you start to write Slash?**

It's basically the only kind of HP fanfiction I read (with very few exceptions) and I don't think I could even write a decent het fic if I tried. Seriously, Slash fanfiction has ruined me as an author! Even in my original work everyone seems to turn out gay these days …!

**Q. 2.a: Which Harry Potter character is your favourite?**

If I had to pick just one, it would have to be Harry. If I could pick several, it would be Harry, Severus and Draco.

**Q. 2.b: Which character do you enjoy writing most? **

Draco Malfoy … by far!

**Q. 3: What is it about Severus *sighs* that is sexy? **

The voice, although that credit goes to Alan Rickman entirely if we're being honest. So I'd have to say … erm … the overall darkness.

**Q. 4: Is he a top or a bottom? **

Top. I always like when an author can pull off Bottom!Snape successfully, though.

**Q. 5.a: Of your own work, which is your favourite…?**

_Three Seconds_ and chapters 4, 24, 30 and 33 of _ITWFY_.

**Q. 5.b: ... And which is your least… ? **

Chapters 16, 21, 40 and 41 of _ITWFY_.

**Q. 5.c: … And which one do you think is your most underappreciated work?**

None. My reviewers are entirely too nice all the time.

**Q. 6: Is your world (written or dreamed) more canon or strictly fanon?**

Well, as canon as a world in which Harry Potter gets along with Severus Snape and the Malfoys can be, I suppose ;-).

**Q. 7: Who do you most like to see in Severus' *sighs* bed?**

Me. Whenever Harry's not available.

**Q.8.a: What's your favourite kink to write…?**

Ha ha. Since I haven't written much kinky stuff yet, I can't really say. But I can tell you that I usually hate reading Mpreg, so that's something you'll never see me write.

**Q. 8.b: … and to read?**

I'm not sure if this one qualifies as a kink, but I really enjoy some of the 'arranged marriage' Snarry fics out there (mandatory sex included :-P) and I would love to write one myself one day, although it really can't get much better than Enahma's _My Man Friday_.

**Q. 9: How much time do you dedicate to writing fanfiction? **

A lot, believe it or not ;-). Basically, I'm writing on _something_ whenever I have a free minute.

**Q. 10: Do you write original work?**

Yes. Problem is, I rarely have time to write these days – and when I do, it's mostly 'wasted' on _ITWFY_ ;-).

**Q. 11: Fluff or angst; heartache or heartbreak?**

A healthy mixture of everything.

**Q. 12: Do you find writing slash sex scenes difficult or easy?**

I have only ever written one, maybe two of those scenes until now, so I don't really have much experience yet. But judging by how much I enjoy reading them, I should have no difficulties writing more steamy sex scenes in the near future of _ITWFY_ … :-).

**Q. 13: What's the strangest review you've ever received and why? **

I can't remember a particularly strange review. But I hate reviews that dish out criticism anonymously, especially if the criticism is well-deserved. Grrr! Luckily, I didn't have to deal with real flames until now. I love my readers! :-)

**Q. 14: Do you listen to any particular music when writing?**

Whatever fits my mood or the particular 'mindset' I need to be in while writing that day, but chances are it's something by Cold War Kids, Starsailor, Muse or Jamie T.

**Q. 15: Is there any classic literature that has directly influenced your stories? If so, what and how? **

No. What's influencing me while writing _ITWFY_ is my own dreams, hopes, experiences etc. At times, there is so much of myself in that story… it's probably a good thing that not many people know just how much.

**Q. 16: How fast do you write, approximately?**

It varies. I can spend an entire day working on a small paragraph and write ten pages at once on others. Believe it or not, but I *can* write a chapter in less than a week ;-), but that hasn't happened in ages, unfortunately. It's beyond me how writers like Lomonaaeren (I love her!) can whip out a new chapter every two or three days with such perfect regularity. I don't think I'd be able to do that even if I didn't have a full-time job.

**Q. 17: Do you have a specific writing process or do you just sit down and write away?**

Yes, whenever I have an idea for a plot or certain characters, I just sit down and start writing. Sometimes I do try to be all J.K. Rowling and plan, plot and outline a chapter on a piece of paper (or a napkin ;-) ) beforehand, but that usually feels clinical and so far hasn't really worked for me.

**Q. 18: Do you ever get bored with writing about the same characters, the same sex scenes?**

In my original work, no. In fanfiction, yes.

Not with the sex scenes (obviously, because I didn't have many yet), but I often feel the pressure of mentioning certain 'side characters' like Sirius or Ron and Hermione more, because I know that many of my readers care about them a lot more than I do.

For example, there is one canon plot line that I meant to follow in one of my early _ITWFY_ chapters (ch. 17) as well, which was the Hagrid and Grawp one, but then I dropped it completely, because it's one of my least liked plot lines and I don't care much about Hagrid either.

**Q. 19: How do you feel about being such an icon of fanfiction?**

I am not. People like Kayly Silverstorm, who I am a great fan of, or Josephine Darcy are! :-)

**Q. 20: Your stories so widely read and archived; do you feel possessive of them?**

Something I try not to think about is how many people might have saved _ITWFY_ on their computers already. But that's not because I'm possessive of my work (which I definitely am to a certain extent – which writer isn't?), but because I'm embarrassed to think of the many mistakes they've downloaded without me ever having another chance to correct them (as I do on the original version on fanfiction[dot]net).

I've never used a beta reader in my life, which I'm sure is painfully obvious and really rather presumptuous when you're writing in a language that is not your own. Every day I promise myself to have the entire thing polished by a patient, talented beta – _**Anyone interested?!**_- soon … and until then I prefer not to think about all the flaws and mistakes that people have preserved by downloading my stories. *shudders*

What really freaks me out though – and I realize this is very stupid of me – is the idea of strangers discussing and criticizing my work somewhere on the internet without me knowing and therefore without the chance to explain or even defend myself. I know that's something any writer who puts their work out there has to live with and it's not criticism itself that I have a problem with – at all. But the vulnerability you experience when you put something you poured your heart, soul and blood into, out there for other people to read and, in the worst case, tear apart ... I don't know if that is something I will ever truly learn to cope with.

Imagine how freaked out I was when Snow first told me about people talking about my story in her discussion group … and how relieved at the perfectly warm and friendly reception :-).

**Q. 21: Is a sequel for **_**Three Seconds**_** in the works for sometime in the near future? Because I think that is just as widely anticipated as the next chapter of **_**ITWFY.**_

Thank you :-). That sequel, which I planned on calling '_Twenty-one years_' by the way, is something that's always on the back of my mind. I actually started writing it a few years ago, but sequels are a dangerous thing, aren't they? It's inevitable that I'll alienate more than a few _Three Seconds_ fans with it … and I'm not sure I want that. Feel free to send me your opinions on a sequel, though. :-)

**Q. 22: When Harry goes back in time to their "first time" that Severus has already experienced- is there going to be an extremely awkward moment the next day when Severus can't figure out what happened? Because we know that Harry doesn't find out about the time-travel until that bathtime incident at the beginning of the story, so Severus can't just tell him 'oh, I didn't remember that we almost had sex last night because you went back in time and that actually happened a year ago for me'. Can you admit anything that wouldn't ruin the story?**

This question has to be my favourite of the lot, because it deals with a plot twist I'm quite proud of – if I may say so myself :-).

Unfortunately, I can't reveal much without giving away two MAJOR spoilers from the next chapters, but I can say this much: Severus - the one that will **not** be making out with time-travelling Harry that night, I mean - will know instantly what is happening when it's happening. How and why is one of the two spoilers, but it will make sense VERY soon, I promise.

The reason why Harry doesn't find out - or so it seems!! - about his time travels until the bath-time incident is … well, that's the other spoiler. ;-) Sorry!

**Q.23: What would you be wearing if given complete freedom: Gothic, Elizabethan ruffles, Regency style or something else? Please describe.**

Geeky glasses, jeans, sneakers and a t-shirt underneath alternately Gryffindor or Slytherin robes ;-).

**Q.24: Please provide a link to your site or to the archive where you submit most of your stories.**

The link to my personal site is soulscreen[dot]com (currently on hiatus, but I'm hoping to revive it soon), but I only ever post fanfiction on fanfiction[dot]net, so if you find my stories elsewhere, it's not authorized by me. That said, there are a few translations of _Three Seconds_ floating around in various forums and newsgroups, but I'm fine with that. If the translators were so kind to go through the hassle of translating my work, the least I can do is let them share their efforts with as many people as possible.

**Q. 25: Is there anything you wish to tell the membership of Severus Sighs about your writing and experiences in the fanfiction world?**

Writing HP fanfiction is something I will never regret and I'm so glad I decided to do it back then. The feedback I'm getting from readers means the world and will never cease to amaze me. I've made up my own stories ever since I was little and I always wanted to be a writer, but being published was something that happened to other people and I never dared to believe it could be an option for me, too. But thanks to I've gained enough confidence to at least try and be published now. Well, one day. First, I suppose, I actually have to write a book. ;-)

Thank you to everyone who not only bothered to read my stories but this interview, too. And, once again, thank you to the four Webmistresses here at Severus Sighs for making me feel welcome among you.

By the way, I have a forum on , where you are more than welcome to ask me any other question you might have about my stories. Or, you can just ask them here, of course ;-).

* * *

**… Some time later**

Draco stroked his nails up snow's thigh.

The sound of a playful slap, followed by an 'ouch!' woke a dozing Harry. He shrugged to dislodge Lupa's head from his shoulder, who was half asleep and drooling, and tried to focus on something. "Sho, ish thish…" He waved an arm. "… thing. Ish it over?"

SnapesFavorite lifted her head from the table, moaning, "Oh God, please. I can't take any more. No more wine!" She tried to drag a hand across her forehead, poking herself in the eye, twice. Lurching sideways, she grabbed Draco around the waist. "No more!" she begged.

Torina checked her list of questions. "Yes, well I think we have everything we wanted. What do you think, White Cotton?"

Five pairs of eyes looked to White Cotton's chair, which was obviously empty of any type of cotton. The sixth pair, Draco's, jerked towards the door. "She left, an hour or more since."

"Oh, did she say where she was going?" snow asked, trying to muster up contempt for this Draco but failing. After reading this rendering of the Malfoy heir it was impossible to hold any bad feelings for him. Of course, the skin-tight hipster trousers and black suede shit-kickers might have something to do with it. '_Sucks to canon_,' she thought and threw a sultry look that hit him in the solar plexus.

"Something about 'opportunities not to be wasted' and 'champagne', and then some other thing that I did not catch, but which sounded like 'butt plug'."

Torina looked confused at that, Lupa and Harry, both now asleep, snored, and SnapesFavorite licked Draco's throat.

snow sniggered and raised her glass. "To you, my dear."

On behalf of Severus Sighs, we would very much like to thank SnapesFavorite for taking part in this interview.

The Webmistresses

_Enjoy the darkness and sweet sensual pleasure that is Severus *sighs*_

_The Webmistresses of Severus Sighs_

_Site Owner – WhiteCotton_

_Site Moderators – Torina, atypicalsnowman, and Lupa_


End file.
